the day pinhead went to mcdonalds
by KahnShao
Summary: Pinhead is hungry for hamburgers so he goes to McDonalds; naturally if it has to do something with pinhead something is bound to happen.  I do not own hellraiser charcters rated T for language  One Shot


**The Day Pinhead went to McDonalds**

**Xipe Totec, also known as Pinhead leader of the cenobites decided he wanted to do something different. He was hungry for hamburgers. Not just any hamburger it had to be from McDonalds; Butterball had given him one of his many hamburgers he had gotten there recently and Pinhead discovered it was the damn best tasting thing ever. Pinhead made preperations to leave. According to Butterball you could have just about any kind of hamburger available at that restraunt.**

**Pinhead decided to go alone to avoid suspicion and to the one in San Fransisco. There were all kinds of anormalities living in the city so no one would even pay much attention to him whatsoever. He waited until a corridor was open for him to sneak through. To hell with getting the soul that opened the box… he/she could wait. In the city Pinhead noticed that some people stopped and stared at him but soon lost interest and went about their daily business. It wasn't long before Pinhead found a McDonalds. He inhaled and smelled the mouthwatering smell of hamburgers.**

**He went through the door and grumbled at the long line he had to wait in. 'There better be hamburgers left or they'll be hell to pay!' Pinhead thought to himself. He looked at the menu trying to decide what he wanted. He figured he'd go with 2 sirloin burgers, 2 big macs, 2 cheeseburgers, 2 hamburgers, 2 big and tastey's and 4 orders of extra large fries. He had more than enough money on him. He could hardly wait. As he approached the cashier gave him a funny look. "Welcome to McDonalds can I take your order?" He asked. **

"**Yes! I want 2 sirloin burgers, 2 big macs, 2 cheeseburgers, 2 hamburgers, 2 big and tastey's and 4 orders of extra large fries." Pinhead squeaked; his eyes widened in surprise and anticipation. The cashier looked at the cenobite as if he had lost his mind but said nothing. A customer is a customer and as long as he paid for his food then there should be no problem. The cashier tallied up the total and Pinhead although surprised at the expense paid without complaint. He was in hamburger heaven. He stood aside waiting for his meal thinking about how delicious his burgers would taste.**

**Finally after an eternity of waiting his meal came and he went to go find an empty seat when the unfortunute happened. Someone ran into him knocking his food all over the floor. Pinhead was pissed off. "YOU FUCKING INBRED TWIT!" Pinhead shrieked not really seeing who it was. "The FUCK you say?" A large wrestler/truck driver type guy yelled back at him. 'Oh, shit…I'm fucked.' Pinhead thought to himself. Had his friends been with him he would have taken this oaf no problem. But unbeknownst to everyone else Pinhead was kind of a coward when confronted by someone who wasn't bat shit scared of him at first glance. His hamburgers on the ground were momentarily forgotten.**

"**You want your hamburgers fuck face? Well here you go!" Trucker guy exclaimed grabbing one of the fallen burgers and smashing it into Pinhead's face. This simple act brought out a rage in Pinhead. He snarled and slammed the trucker guy into the ground upsetting several trays of food in the process. People screamed and got out of the way of the enraged cenobite. The employees stayed wisely behind the counter watching the spectical. By the end of the fight the trucker was not only apologizing profusely but got DOUBLE of the order Pinhead had originally wanted and gave it to him as payment.**

**Pinhead sat down and enjoyed his hamburgers up until he tasted something foul. "I said NO fucking pickles!" He screamed. "That's it! Im leaving and I am not coming back to this place coz you guys are all stupid heads!" He stormed out. He still managed to bag the rest of his burgers and stomped on home. Leviathan was none to pleased. 'Where were you?' The giant diamond intoned. 'A soul opened the box and YOU weren't there dumbass!' It added. Pinhead whirled around. "I went to McDonalds!" He snarled back nearly in tears from the pickle episode. 'Ooooooh, can I get one?' Leviathan asked his anger forgotten. "Sure." Pinhead replied tossing a big mac up to the giant diamond. Pinhead walked off to sulk. Leviathan ate his burger enjoying every bit of it until he noticed something. 'What no pickles? I LOVE pickles….PIIIIINHEAAAAAD!' Leviathan bellowed.**


End file.
